canadienne_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
NINJAxxSNIPER
| place= 8/16 | alliances= | challenges= 7 | votesagainst= 6 | days= 24 |image2 = |season2 = 2 |tribes2 = |place2 = 6/20 |challenges2 = 5 |votesagainst2 =8 |days2 = 34 |image3 = |season3 = 10 |tribes3 = |place3 = 4/22 |challenges3 = 7 |votesagainst3 = 13 |days3 = 41 |seasonscompeted = 3 |dayslasted = 99 |tribalwins = 17 |individualwins = 2 |totalchallengewins = 19 |totalvotes = 27 }}NINJAxxSNIPER, also known as "Aidan", is a contestant from , , and . He also competed on The Mole Season 1 and Big Brother 3. Survivor Profile Name(Age): '''Aidan (17) '''Tribe Designation: '''Chukhloma Tribe '''Current Residence: '''Grafton, MA '''Personal Claim Of Fame: '''Getting first in a camp while Liam got 3rd. '''Hobbies: '''Drawing, Reading, Being rude to people '''Pet Peeves: '''Arrogant people, Most mammals, People with anger issues '''3 Words To Describe You: '''Sarcastic, Strong, Strategic (The 3 S's) '''If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: '''Pencils, sketchbook and a boat to get off the island. '''Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Cirie Fields bc I can't camp, but I have a brain Reason for being on Survivor: I WANT DAT MONEY Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I'm smart, strategic, and pretty good at challenges (Mainly puzzles) Survivor: Russia Voting History Survivor: Singapore Voting History } |- |7 | | |- |8 | | |- |9 | | |- |10 | | |- |11 | | |- |12 | | |- | |- |Voted for Sole Survivor | colspan="2" |} Survivor: The Emerald Isle Profile Name (Age): Aidan Tribe Designation: Dunbrody Current Residence: Personal Claim to Fame: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Big Brother |occupation = |placement = |alliances = |hohwins = |vetowins = |votesagainst = |days = }} Profile *'Describe yourself in 3 words:' *'What are your pet peeves?' *'How many seasons of Big Brother have you seen?' *'Who are your Favorite/Least favorite Big Brother contestants?' *'What kind of strategy would you use in the game?' *'I should be cast because?' Big Brother 3 Competition History Voting History Trivia *Aidan was on all 3 tribes of Survivor: Russia **The others to complete this accomplishment are WolfRebel0, Teteworms and Narsys. *Aidan is tied with TicciSparks87 for being the first returning player. **They are also the first to compete in back-to-back seasons. **Aidan is the first returnee to improve their original placement. **Every time Aidan plays, he improves his previous placement. *Aidan and Blabberboy are the first two three time players of the series. **Aidan is the first returnee to make merge three times. **Every time Aidan plays Survivor, he improves by two placements. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Russia Contestants Category:Chukhloma Tribe Category:Ruskova Tribe Category:8th place Category:Russia Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Singapore Contestants Category:Esplanade Tribe Category:Clarke Quay Tribe Category:Bergabung Tribe Category:6th place Category:Singapore Jury Members Category:The Emerald Isle Contestants Category:Dunbrody Tribe Category:Cumaisc Tribe Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants who became Hosts Category:Big Brother Contestants Category:Big Brother 3 Contestants Category:16th place